


The Dance of the Sun Goddess and Moon God

by mageofnorthernseas



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Gods, Temporary Character Death, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22294309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mageofnorthernseas/pseuds/mageofnorthernseas
Summary: Once upon a time there was nothing.No whispers. No secrets. There wasn’t light.On a harsh day a goddess was born.The world blossomed when she was born.Then she fell in love.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	The Dance of the Sun Goddess and Moon God

Once upon a time there was nothing. No whispers. No secrets. There wasn't light. Even children didn't cry because of joy or sadness as there was nothing to cry about. The world was a lonely and desolate place without any kind of hope. 

On a harsh day a goddess was born. The other stars had whispered to each other when she had been born. The stars could see the harsh and painful future she would go through. However, they gave their blessing to her - she would always be loved by everyone and her true love would never leave her. 

Years later, a stunning girl was walking on the Earth and wherever she went, she brought smile on the faces of the people and made them laugh. The Earth grew more and more beautiful under her tender care and it was filled with bright colors and life. 

Even if everything seemed perfect on the surface, she felt that something was missing. She was lonely among the mortals who walked on the Earth and withered away like flowers leaving her alone. She could remember all the mortals that had promised to stay for forever with her - those had been empty promises. 

Despite all the odds, she fell in love with the son of a local artist. The boy she fell in love with was the only son of the artist. His son was know for his skills in playing flute - he could play melodies that no one had heard before. They fell in love, and maybe a bit too fast. 

Everyone knew that nothing could be perfect for forever. Her world came to a stop on a completely normal day. Her lover had been sick for the few days and she had been looking after him. His body hadn't been strong enough to fight off the fever and he had passed into the land of the dead. Her heart wrenching screams and crying could be heard in the lands far away as she mourned the passing of her lover. 

The people on the Earth suddenly crew scared as they noticed the world around them getting darker and bleaker. The bright colors started to fade away and they were replaced with grays and blacks. Crops started failing and harvests turned smaller from the lack of the sunlight. 

They made a plan - a plan to wake up the dead lover of the sun goddess from the dead. Their plan was risky but they thought that it would be worth it. However, there was only a one small problem with their plan - the lover woken up from the dead wouldn't be able to touch the love of his life, unless they are dancing together. 

It took them many days to revive him from the land of the dead. As soon as they had woken him up, they sent him back to her lover. The goddess was delighted of his return but was saddened to hear that she couldn't touch his lover unless they were dancing together. They made their decision together to start their endless dance to stay close to each other.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank one of my dear friends who gave me the idea to write this.


End file.
